


Azura Book Club

by ghlyffe, thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Books, Collaboration, Comfort Reading, F/F, Family, Family Drama, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendly banter, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hooty being Hooty, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl house antics, Reading, Teasing, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), emotional blackmail, evil Blight parents, this is how we are coping with the pandemic, with Lumity fic and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghlyffe/pseuds/ghlyffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Amity and Luz start an Azura book club to spend more time alone together, but when the Blight twins get wind of their little book club, Amity has to navigate her way around them and their malicious teasing just to keep Luz in her life. Meanwhile, Luz and Amity slowly start to fall for each other, and the stakes for Amity get even higher.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. The First Club Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Azura Book Club needed to happen, even if Ed and Em haven't told everyone about it yet... 
> 
> We had a lot of fun (and feels) writing this and we hope you have fun reading! As always comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Luz was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, waiting and watching as Amity opened the doorway to her secret library room.

"Well, here it is!" Amity declared proudly. "My secret hideaway! I come here to get away from things when they get too much." The girl glanced at Luz beside her, blushed, rubbed her head with embarrassment. "Um, but, I guess you already knew that, huh."

Luz laughed as she ran past Amity into the room, heading straight for the shelf where she kept the Azura books. "Yeah, but I didn't exactly come here with you before. Where do we start?"

She picked up the first book as she asked the question, rendering it somewhat moot, pausing as a piece of paper fluttered out from between the pages. She bent down to pick it up, only to find Amity already there, cheeks flaming.

"Oh!" Amity gasped, "sorry," she said. Quietly cursing herself. _Come on Blight, get it together. She's a girl just like you._

"G-good choice though." 

Luz smiled softly. "I figured it best we start at the beginning. Be kinda hard to read the series backwards." 

Amity looked down, fist clenched tight around the scrap of paper in case Luz saw it. "You're such a dork." she said, mostly under her breath, before speaking up. "There's only one chair, s-so we might have to share the cushions..."

"Oh, I don't mind," Luz beamed back at her. Taking a seat and patting the space next to her. "Come sit. Room for one more."

Amity's cheeks flushed again but she went and sat down beside Luz. Trying not to think about how close they were. "Shall we take turns reading the chapters?" 

Luz leaned in close, eyes wide with excitement. "Can we do voices? I wanna do voices!"

Amity swallowed hard, felling Luz' breath as she spoke, before grinning and opening the book. "Sure, I know you do the best 'monster voices'." doing her best to imitate Luz' claim during that whole other 'Library Incident'.

Luz laughed at her impression and Amity's decided it was worth it. "Okay, Luz, you can start since the first chapter is about the dark wizard Moldybort sending his minions out to capture Azura before she can learn magic."

Luz nodded and leaned in closer to Amity so she could see the book, their shoulders rubbing together as she began an enthusiastic reading of the first chapter.

Amity's attention was drawn away from the book to watching the human girl beside her, so totally engrossed in the story, oddly paralleling her own experiences.

_At least here, I don't have to pretend I hate this,_ she thought, tucking the errant lock of green hair back behind her ear. 

She smiled and settled in to listen to the lovely sound of Luz's voice. All of her cares just melting away. If only she could be this carefree all the time, and not have to put on the Little Miss Perfect act twenty four-seven. She could be herself and enjoy being with Luz and life would be good... but her parents would never allow it.

Luz finished reading through the first chapter to find Amity still watching her, seemingly oblivious to the story.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The odd question broke the spell holding Amity captive.

"What's a penny? Like the cameras you use in photography class?"

Amity brushed another stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Can't be nothing if it's distracting you from Azura's adventures," Luz countered gently. "What ya thinking about?"

Amity sighed heavily. "Just... that it's nice. Being with you like this. I don't have to pretend for anyone or be Little Miss Perfect. I can just be... me."

Luz smiled at her, turning slightly to sit cross-legged facing Amity. "But you are perfect. You're even the top student on the Abomination track. But it is still nice...it's very cosy in here, without your siblings."

Amity smiled. "Thanks. And yeah, it is. I love them but they're a bit much sometimes. It's nice to get a bit of quiet time." She looked down at the book, "did you finish the chapter already?"

"Yeah," Luz nodded. "You can read chapter two!"

"S-sure." Amity moved to pull the book closer, only to find that Luz wasn't letting go, so she ended up putting her hand over the human girl's.

"I'm n-not so good at the voices, though." She glanced up from the book to find Luz sitting perfectly comfortably, half-leaning against her , wiggling her fingers until their fingers intertwined. _Focus, Amity, you can do this. You love these books._

She cleared her throat and began to read, only stumbling over the occasional word. But Luz didn't comment on it so she continued with confidence. Getting sucked into the story of the good witch Azura the way she had every time she read it. It was made even better now she was sharing that with Luz.

She was so glad they'd become friends, that they had a love of Azura in common. And hopefully with time they would be more than friends...

As she read on, Amity became aware that Luz kept edging closer to her, trying to see all the pictures as she read, as lost in the story (or moreso) than she was herself. She flexed her fingers gently, blushing as she felt the comforting warmth of Luz' hand still in hers as she turned the page and continued the narration.  
The feeling of Luz being so close making her brave enough to even attempt some of the 'monster voices' the other girl enjoyed. Eventually leaning in closer to Luz herself, seeking more of her comforting warmth.

The two of them continued reading, turn and about, until Luz falling asleep on her made Amity realise how late it had gotten - and how long the two of them had been here, cuddled together in her own private space, brought here - initially, at least - by theire shared love of Azura.

She jostled the human girl lightly, calling out to her softly. "Luz?"

Luz mumbled sleepily. "Not now, Eda, just five more minutes..."

Amity called to her again. "Luz, wake up!"

Luz begrudgingly pulled herself from the bliss of sleep and remembered where she was.

"Amity? What time is it?"

"Late," Amity answered. "We should both get home before we get in trouble. I'm sure Eda's worried and wondering where you are."

"But the booook." Luz complained, closing her eyes again and putting her head back on Amity's shoulder.

"We'll carry on next time." Amity said, putting her arm gently around Luz' shoulders. "Come on, Human." She smiled, helping Luz to her feet and putting the book back on the shelf, seeing her diary there as she did so, already thinking about what she'd write in it after today.


	2. Getting Luz Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity takes Luz home, and the next morning in the Owl House, Luz is teased by Eda and King about her 'hot date' with Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :D We hope you enjoy because we had fun working on it :) Huge Thanks to ghlyffe for basically carrying this chapter and cobbling it together for me because I was unwell at the time of writing and not quite all there <3 she's the best.

King heard the door first, springing up from a position curled up on the couch to scratch at the door as it started to open, the movement causing Eda to look up and see Luz, half stumbling through the door.

"What's wrong with-" she started, before grinning as the door swung open to reveal Amity, with Luz's arm around her shoulders as she helped the human girl home.

"Uh...hi, Eda." Amity stammered, blushing and looking down, rather than catch her girlfriends' gaze.

Eda's eyebrows raised at the girl's blush but she said nothing. "Just help me get her on the couch. Well take care of her. Did you have a nice day together?"

"We were just reading!" Amity blurted, defensively, earning herself a snort and a laugh from Eda. "Thanks for looking after her, youngster. You should get home before -" Eda grimaced and covered her face with one hand as she got interrupted by a pair of annoyingly chirpy voices.

"Hi, Mittens, we thought you'd be here if you weren't at the library."

Amity turned to glare at the twins but Eda just smiled at the twin blights.

"Yes, Amity was just about to join us for a cup of tea before going home. Weren't you Amity."

Amity seeing an out, smiled back. "Yes!" She blurted. "A cup of tea."

"If that's alright with your parents," Eda added. Smiling at the twins. Who knew better than to get on the wrong side of the most powerful witch on the Isles.

Edric faltered, looking over at Emira, who just shrugged and trailed after Amity into the Owl House, flanking her as she sat on the couch, as close to Luz as she could get. "So, how was membership at your first club meeting, Mittens? Was it everything you wanted?"

Emira snickered at Edric's teasing as Amity clutched at the hem of her robe, staring at her own lap, feeling her face going red but determined to retain her cool in front of Eda. "Stop it, you two. It was meant to be a secret, after all."

"Yeah lay off the kiddo, will ya?" Eda called out as she emerged from the kitchen and handed Amity a hot mug of tea. "Everyone knows the first rule about secret book club."

Amity sat straight and mug in hand nodded firmly. "Don't talk about secret book club"

Eda smiled brightly. "See? She gets it."

Amity nodded, sipping the tea. "I...picked up a lot from Luz." She cast a glance at the gently snoring figure curled up on the couch beside her, just on the other side of Emira, who raised an eyebrow and put herself in Amity's line of sight.

"I bet you did, but don't forget that you're a Blight. We only associate with the best, after all."

With that she stood up. "Come along Edric. We'll see you at home, Mittens."

The twins walked out of the owl house and closed the door after them. King blowing a raspberry at the closed door when they were gone. Amity just sighed with relief. 

"Thanks, Eda." she said, starting to feel a little subdued, now the anger was fading. "They...can be a real pain, sometimes. And they don't approve of..." she looked down at Luz again. "...my choice of friends."

Eda sat across from her, King leaping up to perch on the back of her chair. "I mean, I don't know if I do, but it's your life. I guess the Park girl isn't so bad, at least."

She raised an eyebrow at Amity, hiding her smile behind her own mug as she took a drink.

"So how did your little date go?" King asked her, "Luz has been talking about it non stop all week Was it good?"

Eda groaned. "King, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to ya know."

"But... but I wanna know how it went!" The demon whined.

Amity glanced at King. "I mean, we were just reading. I... haven't taken anyone else to my library room before. She gets really into the Azura stories, it's kind of sweet." Amity smiled, before jerking upright to correct herself. "I mean, it's stupid, and I hate it!"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple more times, trying to work out how to get herself out of this with Eda, the older witch's expression of amusement not doing anything to help her.

King chuckled. "pfft yeah. And the sky is green. But yeah, Luz gets suuuuper into Azura. I like the voices she does!"

"Well I think it's sweet you got to read your favourite books together." Eda said. "Just let me know when to buy a hat."  
Amity blinked. "A... hat? What for?"

Eda snorted and grinned. "Why for the wedding, of course!"

Amity sat straight up in shock, face flaming and eyes wide. "W-wedding? But - what - why - " She tried to answer as King and Eda held their breath, only managing to keep straight faces for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Sprawling across the chair on top of each other as they watched Amity's reaction, the noise causing Luz to stir, immediately recapturing Amity's attention.

"Who's getting married?" Luz mumbled sleepily. "I wanna get married."

"Luz, nobody's getting married." Amity said gently. "You're home now. Back at the owl house..."

"And nobody's getting married." Eda put in.

"Yeah! _Yet!"_ King added, before Eda put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Amity stared into her empty mug as Luz dozed back off again, leaving the room in a cosy silence, punctuated by the gentle snoring of Luz.

"Why don't you see her to her room while King cleans up down here, kiddo?" Eda suggested, gently taking the mug from Amity's unresisting hands. "I'm sure your parents are worried about leaving you with the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles."

"Aw what?! Why do I have to clean up down here?!" King argued.

"Because I said so," Eda countered. "Now come on and get cleaning! Let's leave the girls to it."

Eda sighed happily, leaning back in her chair as she watched King stamp off to clean up the handful of empty mugs as Amity led a half-asleep Luz upstairs. "Yep, things are going pretty well." She said to herself, smugly.

. . .

Upstairs, Amity let loose down gently into the pile ofblankets on the mattress that served as her bed. "Goodnight, human. It's been...fun."

Luz sighed sleepily and smiled softly. "Night night Amity."

Amity felt her cheeks heat up and her smile widen at that and then she turned to head downstairs again. She had to head home before she was missed.

. . .

The following morning dawned with an oppressive brightness, to Luz' sleep-deprived eyes. She was still trying to hide from it, clawing and hissing at the errant rays from under the blankets when Hooty stuck his head in the window to wake her up.

"Time for school, Luz! Another day of filling your head with delicious knowledge! Hoot!"

Luz groaned "nooo five more minutes..."

But Hooty just kept on hooting like an alarm clock until she rolled out of bed. "Alright alright I'm awake!" She shouted.

"Oh good, you're up. We didn't have to call that Blight girl over to get you out of bed." Eda teased from the doorway, inspecting her nails as she watched Luz from the corner of her eye. "You ruined that one, Hooty. Anyway, breakfast is on the table, Gus and Willow will meet you at school."

"Ohmygosh," Luz blurted out, realising that she'd missed her usual call with her friends before school. "I forgot about Gus and Willow!"

"Don't worry, Luz, I told them you spent the night with Amity." Eda grinned, watching Luz alternately blush and pale.

"You did WHAT?!" Luz blurted out, watching Eda smirk at her.

"Well, you did have a hot date last night with Amity, didn't you?" Eda said teasingly. Enjoying Luz blushing.

"Wha - we were just reading books together! I mean, maybe she walked me home, but I was falling asleep in the library!"

"And how many people were at this club of yours?"

"Well, just the two of us, but it's new, people haven't joined it yet..."

King chose that moment to wander into the room, dragging Francois with him. "Hey Eda, are you still talking about Luz's date last night?"  
"Kiing! It was **not** a date!"

"Uh-huh, suuuure it wasn't," King teased. "Luz and Amity sitting in a tree, smoochie smoochie, yessiree!"  
****

_**"King!"** _

Eda just crackled at the little demons song. "I don't hear any denial Luz,"  
Luz froze, eyes wide as the teasing continued, stammering. "But - no, we - I - "

"Whaaaat, Luz?" Hooty looped around to put his face beside Eda and King, the three of them grinning at Luz. She grabbed her back, dashing for the door. "I have to get to school!" she ran for the stairs, cheeks flushing and the echoes of their laiughter following her. Their laughter fading, Eda and King sighed softly.

"Ah she's growing up so fast," Eda smiled. "Though I'm glad she's found someone she likes."  
King nodded. "Yeah, me too. Luz deserves someone to love."

"We should do something nice for her when she gets back," Eda suggested. "Let her know we support her new relationship."

"Perfect idea!" King chirped. "I'll go look at some hats in town in the meantime. You know, for the wedding."

“For the wedding,” Eda nodded, in agreement. “Pick me up some more Elixir while you're out. I'm running low.”


	3. Aftermath at the Blight House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, and welcome to the third episode of Azura Book club! This is where the angst really starts to kick in so we hope you're ready for that! As always we really had a lot of fun working on this and we hope you enjoy it just as much as we did. Enjoy the new episode :)

Amity opened the door to the Blight Manor slowly, looking about sheepishly for her siblings or her parents. Finding no-one about at this hour, she sighed with relief before making her way inside. Creeping slowly across the carpeted floor and towards the stairs. Planning to just go up to her room and hide out in there for the night.

“Hey, Mittens.” Edric called, slamming the door behind her, making her jump out of her skin, face red as much with anger as with embarrassment. “You took a long time just to say ‘goodnight’, didn’t you?”  
  
“We both know it was more than that, Edric.” Emira said, sounding bored and staring at her nails as she leand against the wall on the other side of the door to him. “So, what happened?”  
  
"Nothing happened!" Amity blurted, face still beet red, cheeks flushed with anger. Damn it, why did they have to butt into her business? "Don't you have anything better to do than ask about my- my personal life?"  
  
“We just care about you, Amity,” Edric said as the twins moved to stand either side of her, placing his hand on her shoulder, face oozing fake sincerity. “We ouldn’t want the…human to hurt you, would we?”  
  
Amity's anger flared. "Don't be stupid. Luz wouldn't hurt me!" she snapped. Shrugging off his hand from her shoulder.  
  
“But how can you be sure, Mittens?” Emira inserted herself gently into the conversation. “How well do you know her? Or know anything about humans, really?”  
  
“Yeah,” Edric piped up again. “And what kind of siblings would we be if we let you walk into that?”  
  
The two of them shared a look over Amity’s head as the younger Blight girl clenched her fists and tried to remember to breathe through her rage.  
  
"I know her well enough." she said coldly. Her mother would be proud of the chill in her voice then, but she didn't let herself think too much on that. Besides, Luz had risked her life to in the battle against Grometheus for her. She'd volunteered to take her place. Who'd do that, if not a friend?  
  
Maybe someone a little flighty and prone to acting before thinking? The little voice nagged in the back of her mind, feeding on the doubts placed there by the twins. The two elder Blights smirked at each other as they saw it start to take hold in their sister.  
  
Amity spun on her heel at the sight of it, marching to the stairs, the chill still edging her voice harshly. “Ugh, just leave me alone, the both of you.”  
  
Amity shoved her way past them both and marched up the stairs to her room. Having to restrain herself from slamming her door. If she did that then they'd know they'd gotten to her. Once alone in her room she kicked a grudgby ball so it bounced against the wall and threw herself on her bed with a frustrated groan. "Whyyy can't those two idiots just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
She looked up again at the sound of her door creaking slowly open, drawing in a deep breath. “GET-“ she started, before the sight of the two figures silhouetted against her wall through the opening door made the words stick in her throat instead.  
  
“Yes, Amity? Was there something?” Odalia Blight’s voice sounded into the silence.  
  
Amity quieted immediately. Sighing. "No, mother, just a bad day, that's all." And the twins being annoying again, she added silently.  
  
The harsher sound of Alador’s voice replied. “Then you should know better than to raise your voice to your siblings like that, it isn’t their fault.”  
  
 _Actually, it is,_ came the voice unbidden into Amity’s mind.  
  
“If we catch you behaving like that again,” Odalia continued, “It will be the end of your - _Book Club.”_  
  
Amity was almost certain she could hear the venom in the capitalisation of that.  
  
Amity swallowed. She couldn't risk losing the Book Club. Not when it was the ONE safe haven she had away from her family. Not after such a wonderful evening with Luz earlier. She couldn't lose that. Or Luz. So she lowered her head meekly.  
  
"Yes mother. Sorry mother."  
  
Amity’s head sank back into the pillows as the door eased itself shut again, signalling her parents’ departure. She waited, holding her breath until she was sure they had left before she let herself sob silently into the bedding, shaking as she clutched at the pillows. Why did her family always have to make things so difficult for her? They didn’t care about her, really, just themselves. And making sure she was always a “proper Blight”, regardless of what she wanted.  
  
She sniffed and wiped her nose. They'd ruined what had been a lovely evening with Luz. She sniffed again, wiping her eyes. But at least she still _had_ Luz. Her parents hadn't taken her away... not yet, at least. But the Book Club was meeting again tomorrow, so she had that to look forward to. And maybe they could both sit and have lunch together, too. Okay maybe Gus and Willow would be there too, but still. That would take away at least some of the sting of tonight. Before the whole thing repeated itself because she knew the twins wouldn't let this drop. Not with such a juicy bit of gossip like this. Not with such good leverage to hold over her.  
  
She slowly raised herself back off the bed to take her preferred perch on the window sill, carefully opening the little trinket box she kept the Grom Queen circlet in, taking it out and holding it almost reverently in the moonlight. The memories were enough to bring the ghost of a smile back to her lips. Yes, she thought. I still have the book club, and I still have Luz. She looked up at the moon overhead, thinking about how different it felt to be teased by King and Eda - there, it made her a part of the family; here, it made her felt separated from it.  
  
The thought made her realise that it wasn’t just Luz - by extension, she got King and Eda, too. A second family, of sorts.  
  
 _Heh, I wonder how different I'd be now if I was a part of her little Owl family,_ she mused to herself, still admiring the circlet. Awash in happy memories of Grom Night. She placed the beautiful circlet back inside the trinket box and stared up at the moon. Wishing she could be as free as she wished. To be who she wished...  
  
One hand strayed to her hair, tugging on a lock of it and seeing the brown of her roots growing out again. _I wonder if Luz would still like me with my normal hair,_ she thought, aware of that nagging voice slowly finding its way back into her awareness. It was just another reason to resent her mother, in particular, for forcing her into a mould she hated. Her mother wanted too much to make her into a miniature version of herself, that Amity never really got to be her own person. 

She sighed and let go of the lock of her hair. The first thing she'd do if she ever got free of her family the first thing she'd do would be to grow out her hair to its natural colour.  
  
She set the trinket box back down carefully on the stand beside her bed, letting her thoughts wander along those paths further. Reminding herself that since Luz came into her life, she even regained Willow’s friendship, somehow. That if she spent more time at the Owl House with Luz, she might be able to join in a real Moonlight Conjuring next year, rather than spending the night with Boscha and her… _friends_.  
  
“Dammit human, you’re rubbing off on me.” She smiled and muttered to herself, realising how disjointed and flighty her thoughts were becoming the longer she let them go on.  
  
She smiled to herself and shook her head slowly, getting up and changing into her nightdress and climbing into bed beneath her thick feather down duvet. Maybe if she spent enough time around Luz, the human would rub off on her even more and make her a better person. Who she was meant to be, before her parents tutelage had moulded her into the person she was today. And with that thought in mind, she slowly let her eyes close. Her mind floating away into a happier world where she could live freely with Luz by her side as she drifted off the land of sleep.


	4. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya folks! we're back with some Lumity fluff this time! Wolfie (me) got drunk while she wrote her parts and we both had a lot of fun, and we hope you have fun reading it :) 
> 
> Ghlyffe also put together an Azura Book Club playlist if anyone's interested in Lumity themed music - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJe8BjAhy3_Q9-f411kz1UmkDD3go23um Go check it out!

Amity sighed as she sank down into one of the comfortable cushions in the hideout. It was nice to be back here again - sharing her secret hideout with Luz, without her siblings or, worse yet, parents, teasing or berating her for it. Here, they could just enjoy each other’s company and their shared love.  
She jumped as Luz pulled on the book that opened the secret door and finished her journal entry out loud, scribbling hastily. “…of the Good Witch Azura.” She snapped the journal shut and tucked it out of sight. “Hi, Luz!”

"Hi Amity!" Luz smiled back at her friend. Already looking forward to reading more of Azura's adventures with Amity. Honestly, she'd been looking forward to this ever since they left off the last time. Even if she had to listen to Eda and King teasing her endlessly about their club, and their relationship and her crush. She shook the thoughts away and refocused on Amity again. Not wanting to seem too distracted. "Are you ready for more ABC?"

Amity blinked, confused. "ABC?"

"Azura Book club, of course!" Luz grinned. "I just really like acronyms."

Amity lowered her eyes, smiling; she always found it cute when Luz was all…well, Luz, even if she wouldn’t show it around the school. “Well, grab a seat and let’s get started! Can you remember where we got to?”  
Luz didn’t think about where to sit, dropping herself straight down next to Amity, close enough for their shoulders to rub together as they shared the book. “Oh, uh…I didn’t quite catch the end of it last time.”

Amity blinked, cursing herself for drawing attention to it and just opening the book to where she thought Luz fell asleep. “Well, I think it was about here.”  
Luz squinted at the pages of the book, "Ah yes, I think I remember this bit." she cleared her throat, "Before I fell asleep," she muttered. "Uh, do you want to start the chapter or me this time?"

“I don’t mind starting, it’s only fair.” Amity smiled slightly, trying to put the human girl at ease as she focussed on the pages in front of her, starting to read, letting the book rest across both their hands and enjoying Luz being so close to her, hoping that nothing would ever tear them apart again.  
Enjoying, for a few hours at least, her girl's company away from the pressures of the outside world. Especially the twins and her parents. Because in the real world they'd never let her and Luz be together like this. So she decided she'd make the most of Luz while she could.

Luz started to relax a little listening to Amity’s voice, not even really listening to the words so much as the sound. She didn’t mean it, she told herself, it was just a mistake. She looked at Amity, taking in everything she could - her eyes, her mouth forming around what she was reading, the way that one strand of dyed-green hair would fall across her face if she wasn’t careful. In spite of herself, she started to smile, looking quickly back down at the book again before Amity realised she was staring.

"What?" Amity asked, face flushing pink, laughing nervously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no your face is perfect. Nothing on there except your smile." she added. Making Amity blush even harder.

To cover her embarrassment, Amity turned the page, relieved to find the start of a new chapter so that she could hand the talking off to Luz for a while. She absently tucked the lock of hair that had fallen loose while she’d been reading back into place and straightened to let Luz take over the reading, letting herself fall into a half-trance at the sound of the human girl’s voice carrying her along.

Really, she could have listened to that girl talk all day if she could. Luz just had a soothing voice that never failed to cheer her. The human was so sweet, and kind, and Amity wasn't sure what she'd done right in her life to deserve someone like Luz Noceda coming into her life. She smiled at the girl as she listened to her reading. Just enjoying the moment and the fact that it was just the two of them alone together, shoulder to shoulder and enjoying their favourite book series.  
She stifled a laugh behind her hand as Luz got to a section that called for her typical “monster voices”, breaking the spell and making Luz look up from the text, puzzled.

“Amity? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing’s wrong! I just…I really like hearing you read. It’s…nice.” She finished, lamely.

“Oh! That’s okay then!” Amity let out a small sigh of relief at the human girl’s obliviousness, once again saving her from having to give any more of an explanation. In spite of everything that had happened since they started this club, she still wasn’t comfortable talking about her feelings out loud, even just to Luz.

"Do..." Luz continued, "Do you even like my monster voices?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Amity nodded, brushing that errant lock of hair behind her ear again. cheeks flushing pink again. "They make it... fun."

“I’m so glad you understand! I think it helps bring the stories to life a little more, don’t you?”

“Uh-”

“Not like the Wailing Star, though, that was a real adventure. Next time, we should try to have a proper adventure with Azura!”

Amity stopped trying to reply, letting Luz’ train of thought careen onwards, just enjoying being taken along for the ride as her girl worked through the ideas that came in real time.

"And then afterwards we can have tea and cake together!" Luz finished proudly. Looking back at her again. "What do you think, Amity?"  
Amity blinked, still catching up with the rather abrupt return to reality again after being carried along on Luz's train of thought as it arrived at the station.

"Yes! A great idea!" she said, Not really knowing what she was agreeing to, but it was nice to see her girl smile nonetheless.

“Great, I’ll let Eda know when we get home, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Where were we again?” With that, she turned and went back to reading, leaving Amity still trying to catch up with what just happened and start to worry about another visit to the Owl House.  
Not that I mind, she thought. It’s better than the Blights, it feels more like a real family. A smile crossed her lips as she leant into Luz, feeling just the presence of the human girl next to her. Even if it’s a little dysfunctional at times.

But at least they were a dysfunctional family that loved and supported each other, she thought. And that had to count for something. But there was still the question of what she'd actually agreed to, and how to bring that up and find out without revealing that she hadn't been paying attention.  
Before she could think of something else to say, a slightly yawning Luz nudged her to indicate she should take up the reading again. “Sorry, Amity, it’s been a long day at school. I guess studying all the tracks really takes it out of me.”

“Don’t worry, we all know humans are fragile.” Amity’s smile and chuckle were enough to make it a joke that Luz felt part of, totally unlike the old Amity - or Boscha, for that matter. Luz joined in the laughter and poked Amity’s side. “And just who was it had to step up and help you with Grometheus, again?”

Amity smirked, "That was one time, Noceda," she smiled, gently nudging Luz with her elbow in jest. "Don't get too confident, Luz,"  
Luz giggled at the joke and Amity laughed.

"Seriously, though, thanks..." Amity said softly, "For stepping up for me that day. I was beginning to think nobody would..."

Impulsively, Luz threw her arms around the witch, hugging her tightly. “Like I said, that’s what friends do. And, you know…more than friends.”

After the initial surprise, Amity returned the embrace, smiling warmly. “Yeah. More than friends. I’m glad you came here, human.”

“Well, yeah, you invited me, Amity.”

“No, I mean - “ Amity started, before giving up. “You’re welcome, Luz.”

"Anytime, Amity," Luz smiled, hugging her tighter. Amity leaned into the humans embrace, wishing she could stay there forever.

Amity blushed scarlet, at a loss for anything coherent to say. “So… books.”

Luz giggled and released the flustered witch again, gently closing the book and putting back in into place on the shelf behind them. “Come on, Blight, let’s get you home.”  
_Home,_ Amity thought to herself, smiling as she let Luz lead her from the library. _The Owl House._


	5. Unknown Agreements

Amity let Luz lead her by the hand and guide her back towards the famed Owl House. Still too preoccupied by working out what the freaking hell she'd just agreed to to even pay attention to anything - until that infernal owl tube was pressing his face right up against her eye... Again.

“Hoot! A new friend!” Hooty exclaimed, interrupted by Amity pushing him away again.

“You’ve met me before.” She said, flatly.

“I know! Hoot!” Hooty swung his door inwards, disappearing into the house, presumably to go and find Eda as the girls walked into the Living Room.

Amity still tried to stay away from the slightly-pulsating walls.

Luz dragged her over to the couch, pushing her down into it before she had a chance to react. “Can I get you anything?”

"Uh," Amity flushed pink, "Ju-just a glass of water please Luz."

Luz nodded and beamed back at her. "I gotcha, be right back, girl!"

Amity sighed and let her body sink back into the sofa. Relieved to be away from the wretched bird tube. Though her relief was short-lived, because the owl tube was floating in front of her face again, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hooooooooooooooooooooot! Ohhhhhh, glass of water... hoooooot..."

"Ugh, what the hell! It's just a glass of water!" Amity said. "Don't make it all weird!"

"But you know what asking for a glass of ‘water’ means, right?" Hooty added, slyly. Smirking as much as an owl with a beak could smirk.

"Uh... yeah." Amity deadpanned. "It means I'm thirsty and want a glass of water."

"Ohhh, you're thirsty all right, hoot hoot."

Luz returned with Amity’s drink to see her holding a plastic sword in both hands, almost screaming as she repeatedly hit Hooty with it, the long neck twitching and jerking on the floor as he tried to avoid it.

“I guess you’re really a part of the family now, kid. Hah!” Eda snorted as she came downstairs to find out what all the noise was, causing Amity to pause mid-swing and stare at her, dumbfounded, just giving the house demon enough time to slither away.

“I was only teasing, sheesh. Hoot. Ow.”

Amity’s knuckles turned white as she clenched the sword tighter, before Eda stepped across the room to take it from her. “Okay, we’ll just take that away. What is going on here?”

"He was being weird!" Amity protested, pointing at Hooty who was currently hiding in the corner and hissing at her. Feathers standing on end as he hissed.

"Yeah, Hooty's weird. We all just ignore him and get on with things."

“You can’t ignore me forever! Hoot hooty hoot!”

Eda slammed the door shut.

“Anyway, me and King need to head to the night market. You girls have fun. And try not to steal my house this time.”

“You can trust us, Owl Lady!” Luz replied enthusiastically, leaving Amity wondering if this was just the norm for these people, or if they were putting on some special show for her benefit.

"Come on, King, let's go pick some pockets." Eda called to the Demon.

"Yeah, and let these two get all smoochy smoochy," King teased, mimicking kissing actions at the pair. Making Amity blush even harder.

Amity started to realx a little as the pair left, and even more when Hooty didn’t immediately reappear to fill in the void. She could almost get used to the walls breathing around her as she sipped her water, staring down into it while she tried to process everything that had just happened.

“So, how about a tour before we settle down for the night?” Luz’ voice interrupted her reverie.

“Uh…what?” Amity started, before Luz grabbed her hand and pulled her up. “Hooty you’ve clearly already met. Sorry about him, he gets…enthusiastic about new people…”

The head pushed in through the window again at the sound of his name. “Hoot! Am I being included?”

“No!” the girls yelled at him in unison, forcing him to retreat back to watching the forest from the front door.

Luz walked over to the front door and slammed it shut, presumably to keep Hooty out of their hair for a while. Luz then walked back over to her, holding out her hand. "Come on, lemme give you the Grand Tour!" Luz grinned, and Amity finished off her water and put the glass down. Quietly taking Luz's outstretched hand.

"So... where are we starting this tour?" she asked.

Luz grinned. "At the beginning. This here is the living room! We call it that because it's technically living."

“Uh…yeah. I had to bring you home last time, remember? I’ve been here before.”

“Oh, yeah! Then to the kitchen!” Without missing a beat, Luz dashed through from the living room, Amity trailing in her wake, bewildered by the sudden burst of energy.

“This is where Eda tries all her…food…magic? Is that a thing?” she began as Amity caught up to her.

“Not really, but with Eda, who knows? What does she do?”

“I assume normal stuff? Mostly animating vegetables to try and make them cook themselves.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “That’s normal to you?”

“Well, not to me, but it seems pretty normal for the Boiling Isles.”

Amity blinked. "Uh, Luz, nobody I know even does that."

"Oh, well, then I guess it must just be an Eda thing." Luz replied, not missing a beat. Gosh how did Luz have all this energy? Amity wondered.

"Yeah," Amity agreed, not really knowing what else to say at this point. "So where's next on the tour?"

“Um…” Luz thought for a breath before replying. “Upstairs! Well, the first upstairs, we have several. My room is on the first floor!”

With that, she grabbed Amity’s hand again, dragging the still-bewildered witch behind her to look at the rest of the bizarre house she’d come to live in for the last little while.

"Okay! This here is my room!" Luz announced proudly. Amity peered into the room, noticing the sleeping bag on the floor.

"It looks... cozy," Amity smiled. "Though you sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah," Luz admitted sheepishly. "Eda's ordered me a new bed from Betsy, but that won't be coming til tomorrow. She keeps saying it'll ruin my back or something."

“O…kay.” Amity replied, somewhat speechless at the overload of just…weirdness that seemed to run through everything in this house. It was total madness, everywhere - yet it still felt more like home than the well-kept mansion she was used to. Something about the chaos and disorganisation made it seem…homey. “What’s up there?” she asked, eventually, indicating the stairs up from the landing.

“That’s where Eda’s nest is. We’re not supposed to go up there, after the, uh…incident.” Luz rubbed the back of her head, actually managing to look sheepish, which only served to pique Amity’s curiosity.

"Incident?" Amity echoed. "What incident? And do I even wanna know about it?"

Luz laughed sheepishly again. "Well, long story short, me and King stole her elixir and she ended up turning into her owl beast form," the girl admitted. "I mean, I did manage to learn the light spell out of it, but understandably Eda was a wee bit ticked off about it. So we aren't allowed in there anymore."

Amity covered her face with her hand, stifling a weary laugh. “You really are a klutz, aren’t you?”

Luz blushed slightly. “That’s…kinda how I ended up here in the first place, too.”

“Oh, now you have to tell me this story, human.” Amity grinned, feeling a sense of control coming back into the conversation. “Not that I’m complaining about having you here, of course.” She touched Luz’ hand reassuringly.

"Heh, sure thing," Luz smiled at her, making her feel that warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest again. "We should probably head back downstairs and get comfy. It's kinda a long story."

Amity smiled back at her. "In that case, we should probably get some drinks and snacks, then," she smirked. "Can't enjoy a good story without any snacks."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the resident House Demon put in another appearance, squeezing in through the hall window and interposing himself between the two of them. “Hoot! Want to know what my snacks are?”

“Ew, gross, no!” Amity replied, trying to shoo him away.

“Insects!” Hooty shot across the corridor, snatching a fly off the opposite wall before disappearing again with a distressing munching noise.

“That was…something.” Amity ventured.

“Yeah…Hooty does that sometimes, you get used to it. Now, let’s go get those snacks!”

Luz led the way through to the kitchen, Amity following her. "So what kinda snacks so you have?" she asked.

"Well, we have popcorn, gummy worms, oh and soda! Soda's always good!"

"Sounds great! Let's take all of them!"

"All of them?" Luz asked. "You sure? There's a lotta sugar in this stuff, ya know?"

Amity smiled wider. "Hey, gotta get my sugar where I can. My parents are really strict about no sugary foods."

"Dang," Luz said. "Well then, let's get you all sugared up." And with that she grabbed two bottles of soda and a variety of snacks and ushered Amity back into the living room again.


	6. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, we're back with another episode of Azura Book Club! Jam packed with Lumity feels this time. We hope you enjoy this as much as we did writing it. Ghlyffe has also put together a playlist for this fic which can be found on youtube here for those of you who want a soundtrack to read to: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJe8BjAhy3_Q9-f411kz1UmkDD3go23um

Luz dumped the snacks on the couch beside Amity, pulling up a seat to face her, sitting cross-legged in it, holding her ankles for support.

“So, you know I’m kind of a weirdo-hey, stop that!” she called across at Amity’s vigorous nodding. “Because of that, I…didn’t really fit in at my human school. The last straw came when I had to do a book report and, of course, I did mine on the Good Witch Azura, where she had to fight the Gildersnake.”

“How is that a weird thing?” Amity interrupted, puzzled, trying to work out how Azura fit into her human’s arrival.

"See, you get it's not weird!" Luz blurted out, wincing at her volume. "But I think maybe the fact that I used real live snakes to make my report more interesting might've had something to do with that..." Luz admitted. "I mean, they did bite a lot of people..."

"Ohh," Amity said softly.

"Yeah... So anyway, I did my report, and because the snakes got a bit... out of control... I got called to the principal's office. Again."

_"Again?"_

"Again."

Amity covered her face with her hand, sighing at this revelation from the weirdo she’d fallen for, even although she had to admit it was exactly what Luz would do.

“Anyway,” Luz continued, oblivious as ever. “Mami was called in this time, too, and after I gave my report to her and the principal, they told me that I would get sent to summer camp if anything else they thought was weird happened.”

“And knowing you, that didn’t take long, did it?”

“So, the last snake maybe bit the principal right after that…so I got enrolled in the camp.”

Amity cocked her head to one side. “So…I kind of follow this, but how does this all relate to you coming here?”

“That’s where Eda comes into it. Or Owlbert, really, I guess, since he was the one who stole my Azura book.”

"How did he manage to get close enough to steal it?" Amity asked, wondering at the sheer bravery of little Owlbert.

"Oh," Luz said, nearly trailing off. Voice growing more and more mumbly as she spoke. "Well I sort of... put it in the trash..." she admitted. Amity was horrified.

"You put Good Witch Azura in the TRASH?!"

"I know! I know!" Luz groaned, covering her own face and collapsing back against the chair. "Mami wanted me to, and I couldn't exactly say no..."

“I’m not surprised, really, given what Grom turned into for you.” Amity replied. Luz nodded numbly.

“Anyway, I turned around again to get it back after she left, but it was gone - and I saw this tiny little owl dragging all the trash away.”

Amity frowned in thought. “You mean, all of Eda’s ‘Human Treasures’ are-”

“Yep. I followed him through the portal, thinking it was just a normal door, and caught Eda just as she was about to burn the book. Then she blackmailed me into staying to long enough to help her and king break into the Conformatorium, and-“

“Wait, what? How is this the part you gloss over?!” Amity demanded. “That seems like a pretty major point! How could you stay here after that?”

“I mean, us weirdos have to stick together. I learned that, that day. And they were ready to send me home, but - I asked to stay, to learn to be a witch, instead of being sent back to summer camp.” Luz looked up to catch Amity’s eye. “So that’s how I got here and…why Mami finding out is my deepest fear. She…doesn’t exactly know. We message sometimes, through the portal, but I haven’t told her anything, really.”

“That sounds…difficult.”

"It is," Luz said softly. "It's like, I know she loves me, she's my Mami. But sometimes I don't think she understands me."

Amity nodded sagely. "Yeah, I know that feeling," she admitted. "My parents care more about the image I project rather than me as a person. So I get it. Kinda."

Luz nodded, "That must be pretty tough, too."

"Yeah," Amity admitted. "Sometimes I just want to be seen for... me. Accepted for me, you know?"

Luz smiled softly at her, "Well, that's why us weirdos have to stick together," she said gently. "We can be each other's family."

“Thank you, Luz.” The young witch returned the smile, actually locking eyes for once and keeping it without losing her breath. “It’s…nice, to have real friends again. And to have more than that.”

Impulsively, Luz jumped up from the chair and hugged Amity tightly, startling a gasp from her before she returned it shyly. “I knew you were going soft on me, Blight,” she grinned, letting it be a joke shared just between them in the silence of the otherwise-deserted Owl House.  
Amity chuckled, glancing out of the window and seeing how dark it already was. “Uh, I guess it’s getting late now, and I should-”

“Oh, right! I’ll help!” Luz interrupted, jumping back to her feet again.

“Uh - with what?” Amity’s face clouded with confusion.

“Don’t you remember? You’re staying over tonight, like we agreed earlier!”

“I…am?”

Luz grinned as she watched Amity’s expression change from resignation, to confusion, to a joy she’d rarely seen on the witch before.  
“Come on, we’ll set up another bed in my room, you can sleep with me!”

Amity got up and followed Luz into her bedroom, simply unable to contain her excitement. She was going to have a sleepover. With Luz. She just couldn't believe it. And all this time she'd been thinking shed agreed to something unpleasant or complicated... she shook her head to free it of her anxious thoughts. Focusing instead on Luz and helping her set up the extra bed in the room.

"Sorry it's just a sleeping bag and not a proper bed," Luz said, rolling out a second sleeping bag on the floor beside her own. "I promise we'll get a second bed so you can come over more often."

Amity smiled softly. Feeling more at home here and now than she ever had a the Blight Manor. "It's perfect. Thankyou."


End file.
